Venganza
by cristal12997
Summary: "¡DÉJENOS SALIR!" "A partir de ahora son míos" "No te muevas..." "¿Como quieres morir?" "¡Van a pagar por todo esto!" Después de haber sido manipulada y torturada de la manera más vil y cruel. Ella juro vengarse de su torturador y sus cómplices por todo el daño que hicieron. No le importa que métodos utilice para lograrlo. Aun si eso signifique venderle su alma al demonio.
1. Excursion

**primero voy a avisar que puede que el contenido de este fic más adelante puede ser un poco sensible para algunos así que les recomiendo discreción. Por ahora el contenido de este capitulo puede ser algo NeruxLen (como lo odio xp) y tal vez algo misterioso pero será mejor que no diga mucho en lo que habrá en este este capitulo ya que seria spoiler y no tendría chiste en leerlo xD**

 **Bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Excursión**

Fuego.

Eso era lo único que había dentro de unas instalaciones de alta tecnología que se encontraba en lo más profundo dentro de una montaña que se encontraba al noreste de Kioto, Japón.

Todo lo que estaba dentro de los cuartos estaba hecho un caos. Los tubos de ensayo, los vasos de precipitado, cristalizadores y todo lo que estaba hecho de cristal fueron reducidos a pequeños fragmentos de vidrio y todo lo que estaban dentro de estos estaban derramándose por todo el lugar, las computadoras y los papeles con notas muy importantes estaban siendo incinerados por las llamas.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención eran los charcos de líquido carmesí y los cuerpos que llevaban puesto batas blancas que estaban sobre ellos y estaban por todos los pasillos y los cuartos que estaban siendo incinerados por el fuego y creando una vista y olor desagradable que te daba ganas de vomitar con solo verlo.

La cara de los cuerpos tenía una expresión de asombro y miedo. Y algo más notable que esas expresiones en sus rostros eran los agujeros que tenían en el centro de sus frentes y también en el centro en donde se localizaban sus corazones.

Nada de vida quedaba dentro de esa base que alguna vez fue de un color blanco inmaculado.

Nada excepto en una habitación en particular.

Pero al igual que las otras, había llamas en ella.

En la habitación más grande que había en ese lugar había dos figuras que aun respiraban.

Una de ellas era de altura muy alta de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, complexión musculosa y bestia de un traje muy elegante de blanco que estaba por debajo de una bata de laboratorio y tenía las manos dentro de dicha bata. Pero lo que más se notaba en él era la expresión que tenía en el rostro. En sus ojos se podía ver el placer, perversidad y libido. Mientras que la sonrisa que tenía era de pura satisfacción y arrogancia.

Y la otra era de una estatura mucho más pequeña que la primera. De ropas ajustadas de color negro y que dejaban al descubierto ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Tenía puesto una máscara y varios accesorios de oro incrustado con piedras preciosas y le apuntaba a la figura más alta con una pistola Bersa Thunder 380. Y a diferencia de la persona sonriente que tenía enfrente. La persona vestida de negro tenía una expresión de repulsión y una ira que mataba por querer salir al exterior. Esa persona dejo mostrar sus dientes que los mantenía fuertemente apretados.

Como si esa fuera la única forma de no dejar su cólera libre.

– No te muevas… Al – dijo el nombre de la persona que tenía en frente.

– ¿Esa es forma de decirle a tu sensei? – dijo con burla el castaño sin importarle que le estaba apuntando con el arma.

– Desde el momento en que me atrapaste dejaste de serlo – le temblaron las manos mientras trataba de controlar su rabia al recordar los recuerdos podridos.

– ¿No le darás a tu querido amante otra oportunidad… princesita? – su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande y más libidinosa.

Le escupió en el rostro, más la sonrisa de Al no disminuyo.

– Yo jamás fui tu maldita puta – su furor aumento más de lo que ella creyó posible mientras trataba de evitar jalar del gatillo de su arma – ¡Llego la hora de que pagues por todo el tormento que nos hiciste pasar!

.

 _Suspiro._

Una chica rubia de 14 años que tenía apoyado su hombro izquierdo en la ventana del autobús en movimiento miraba con aburrimiento el paisaje que se movía mientras trataba de ignorar la emoción y las alegres pláticas de sus compañeros de clase que se escuchaban por todo el transporte.

Hace aproximadamente un mes, su sensei Al les dijo a todo el salón que gracias a que todos aprobaron sus exámenes como compensación les ofrecía llevarlos de excursión al monte Hiei que se encontraba al noreste de Kyoto. Obviamente tendría que darles una forma y traerles la firma de sus padres. Todos decidieron ir. Aunque fuera opcional el ir o no, ellos no desperdiciarían estar lejos de las tareas de la escuela por una semana.

Además sus padres no se opusieron en que ellos fueran a dicho monte ya que si Al iba a supervisarlos y en que ellos estuvieran bajo su protección, no habría nada que temer.

Suspiro nuevamente al pensar en todas las cosas budistas que se podrían encontraran en esa montaña.

No le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto.

No sabía porque acepto ir. Ella prefería quedarse en su departamento en Osaka, ver la televisión y comer sus deliciosos cítricos a estar en un el exterior en donde los insectos y arácnidos pueden picarte si te quedas quieto o mientras uno duerme.

– Oye Rin ¿Por qué te ves decepcionada?

Rin miro al asiento derecho y vio a una chica hermosa de cortos cabellos verdes y ojos azules y con un vestido naranja con amarillo y con unos lentes rojos sobre su cabeza.

Gumi Megpoid.

Amiga y compañera de toda su vida.

Sonrió al ver la preocupación de su amiga por ella.

– No es nada Gumi – la tranquilizo – es solo que no quería venir a este viaje

– Si no querías venir… ¿Por qué viniste? – dijo extrañada la peli-verde al escuchar a la rubia.

– Solo vine por…

– Lenny-kun~

Una molesta voz entro por sus oídos y resistió la tentación de arrancárselos en ese mismo instante.

Ella giro la cabeza al origen de esa fastidiosa voz y vio a una chica de cabello largo amarrado a una cola de caballo alta de color mostaza y ojos del mismo color que abrasaba el brazo de un chico con un rostro similar al suyo que ignoraba a la chica que le abrasaba y le prestaba más atención a algo inexistente que estaba en el suelo del camión.

Aparto la mirada con irritación de esa imagen.

Una semana antes de que Al anunciar lo de la excursión Len había terminado su relación con ella sin ninguna explicación que lo justificara. Que ella recordaba no había hecho nada mal que afectara o amenazara una ruptura entre ellos. Ellos habían hecho muchas cosas juntos.

Todo excepto tener sexo con él, una masturbación entre ellos dos o el sexo oral.

Aun no estaba lista para eso.

Al día siguiente después de que terminaron él se hizo novio de Neru Akita.

El Celular humano.

Todos la conocen por ese apodo. Hasta los profesores y el director de la escuela. Es porque siempre tiene a la mano su celular y siempre lo usa hasta en las horas de clase. Nunca se separa de él. Es como si se hubiera puesto pegamento en la mano para nunca perderlo y siempre utilizarlo cada vez que ella desee. Incluso cuando comenzó su relación con el rubio aun lo usa. Aunque no tan frecuente como suele hacerlo.

Y lo peor de todo.

Es en que ellos se tocan sus genitales en todos lados. En los lugares públicos o incluso cuando alguien está presente.

Y ella tuvo la mala fortuna de verlos cuando estaba en el parque.

Y al día siguiente después de que Al hablo sobre el ir al monte, el maldito oxigenado tuvo el cinismo de decirle que al menos quería ser su amigo y que le gustaría que ella fuera con todo el salón al viaje.

Lo primero en la mente fue en gritarle un fuerte y claro ¡NO!

Porque ella aún seguía enojada con él por votarla a la basura sin explicarle nada y empezar a salir con el Celular humano el día después de que ellos terminaron.

Pero al ver sus ojos y la forma en que se lo pedía no pudo resistirse a sus encantos del tipo loli-shotta.

Ella culpaba a sus sentimientos que aun tenia por él.

– Ya veo porque

Miro a la peli-verde que veía a la pareja rubia. Para su desgracia Len empezó a besarla apasionadamente y empezó a meter su mano bajo la falda de la rubia sin ningún tipo de vergüenza e ignorando el riesgo de que puedan ser descubiertos.

Ambas miraron con desagrado esa erótica escena.

– Debería comerse mil agujas por eso – Rin volvió a mirar hacia la ventana mientras su rostro se ensombrecía.

– Rin no digas esas cosas morbosas – miro otra vez a la pareja y después a su amiga – aunque puede que tengas razón

Suspiro por centésima vez ese día.

El viaje de Osaka hacia el monte Hiei era muy largo y en efecto muy aburrido. Ella maldijo el momento en que Al les dijo que aparatos eléctricos no están permitidos y que estarían acampando en la zona deshabitada del monte.

– _En momentos así mataría por tener mi reproductor de música ahora_

Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de dormirse e ignorar todo a su alrededor. No supo en que momento ella se quedó dormida.

.

– Rin

 _Gruñido_

– Rin despierta ya llegamos

– ¿Eh?

Fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras recuperaba el conocimiento y trataba de quitarse el resto del sueño que le quedaba. Al abrir los ojos por completo vio a Gumi que agarro su mano y empezó a arrastrarla fuera del transporte.

Se quejó un poco en cuanto los rayos del sol chocaron con su cara haciendo que pusiera su mano libre para hacerle sombra a sus ojos para que no le incomodara más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando se acostumbró a la luz ella dejo de cubrirse y observo que todos estaban fuera del autobús. Observo las miradas de asombro de todos al ver el hermoso paisaje frente a ellos.

– ¡Atención!

Todos sus compañero (incluyéndola) le prestaron atención a su profesor que les daba una gentil sonrisa.

– Bienvenidos al monte Hiei

Todos vitorearon de felicidad. Incluyendo Neru.

Sin embargo…

No sabía porque le dio un repentino escalofrío.

* * *

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Bueno como advertí seria un poco NeruxLen (mareo Dx) y si quieren saber que fue lo que ocurrió tendrán que esperar en los capítulos que hare. No se preocupen solo será de cuatro capítulos, máximo cinco. Pero lo que si podría preocupar es el tiempo en que me tome para actualizar, ya que como sabrán tengo otras historias que deben ser actualizadas u.u agradecería, mucho los reviews :D**

 **Nota:**

 **En una vieja superstición de que si sientes un escalofrió repentino significa que alguien acaba de pisar la que será tu tumba.**


	2. Campamento

**Como prometí, estoy actualizando mis historias, no todas pero al menos los que tienen un solo capitulo. Solo espero que aquellos que les guste esta historia me perdonen por no haberla actualizado en mucho tiempo.**

 **Advertencia: Lemon, Lime, LenxNeru (mueca de asco) y un poco de intenciones asesinas.**

 **Rin (enojada):** ¡Me estas engañando!

 **Len:** ¡No es mi culpa, es de Cristal!

 **Yo:** ¡No me metas en tus problemas!

 **Rin:** Suficiente, me voy (Desaparece)

 **Len:** ¡Rin espera! (También se va)

 **Yo:** (suspiro mientras pellizco el puente de mi nariz)

* * *

 **Campamento**

 _Bien, parecía mucho más fácil en el folleto._

Rin pensó mientras miraba la tienda de campaña perfectamente bien hecha y después miro a Gumi que parecía que iba a desmayarse. Estaba cubierta de sudor y batallaba por recuperar el aliento mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y a su lado estaban un martillo, algunas sogas y clavos.

– Fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé

– ¿Pensaste? – Suspiro mientras le enarco una ceja – recuerda, yo hice todo el trabajo mientras que tu solo te quedaste ahí con el folleto y ese martillo en las manos – se quejó mientras se cruzó de brazos – pudiste ayudarme

– Oye, alguien debía sostener el folleto mientras tú trabajabas

Gumi solo hecho humos de su cabeza mientras Rin se reía. Su enojo se esfumo al ver el semblante de la rubia volverse serio, se extrañó y al dar vuelta vio a Neru y a Len caminar hacia el bosque y este la tenía sujetándola de la cintura. Se puso melancólica al ver a su amiga que aún seguía afectada por su ruptura. Pero su tristeza cambio a sorpresa y miedo al mirarla apretar con fuerza el martillo.

– Rin… dame ese martillo – extendió la mano para después quitárselo y haciendo que ella parpadee dos veces.

– Lo siento – bajo la cabeza.

– No es tu culpa Rin – puso una mano en su cabeza – los hombres son estúpidos y Len es el rey de todos – le sonrió.

– Creo que tienes razón – miro al cielo y suspiro – hay muchos peces en el agua ¿No?

– ¡Oigan!

Ellas miraron a Kaito que sacudía su mano derecha para llamar su atención.

– ¿Qué sucede Kaito? – Gumi se acercó al peli-azul mientras que la rubia la seguía de cerca.

– Al-sensei quiere que vayamos al rio para pescar

– Eso suena bien – agarro la mano de Rin y la jalo hacia donde estaba su maestro – vamos Rin eso te animara

– Si

Rin miro hacia donde se había ido Len y Neru. Observo con melancolía mientras seguía a su amiga y a Kaito.

.

– Lenny-kun

Neru gimió al sentir a Len invadir su húmedo coño y llenarla por completo. Se habían escapado para estar un tiempo a solas y Neru no podía estar más feliz.

Desde que inicio la secundaria ella ha sentido algo por Len, y no por solo capricho como sus anteriores tres novios, estaba segura de que era real. Al principio estaba muy triste porque el tenia de novia a Rin Kagamine y algunos estaban de acuerdo en que ella era más linda y tierna que ella.

Pero la suerte estaba de su lado.

Después de oír la repentina ruptura de los rubios no dudo en actuar de inmediato antes de que las demás zorras de la escuela trataran de poner sus asquerosos dedos sobre él. Y estuvo aún más alegre cuando ella le dijo que quería salir con él ese mismo día y después de la cita se hicieron oficialmente novios.

Y de su vida sexual, solo Len podía hacerla sentir lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Apretó los puños sin importarle que agarrara tierra en el proceso al sentirlo ir más rápido. Aunque le hubiera gustado darle su castidad a Len habría sido una molestia con el dolor que hubiera sentido y no hubiera ido a la velocidad que estaba usando ahora.

– Me vengo Neru

– Hagámoslo juntos

Después de varios empujes Len se vino en el condón que estaba usando y Neru grito al llegar a su orgasmo. Ellos se quedaron jadeando mientras recuperaban el aliento, y aunque Neru estaba bien con esto, se sentía un poco decepcionada en que Len siempre use el preservativo. Como si no tuviera confianza en ella.

Unos días antes del viaje le dijo que no quería que usara condón, pero eso lo molesto y se negó a hablarle hasta antes de partir.

– Vámonos Neru – se acomodó los pantalones – antes de que Al-sensei venga por nosotros

La rubia se acomodó sus bragas y se limpió con papel higiénico que había en sus bolsillos. Al voltear hacia Len lo vio marcharse sin mirar hacia atrás.

En respuesta, ella apretó los dientes.

.

– Toma Rin

La rubia agarro su caña de pescar que Haku le ofreció y después de agradecerle ella se fue con Gumi. Miro la carnada que tenía y era un pequeño zircón con forma de rombo y el de Gumi no tenía nada, pero la vio ponerse unos guantes y después ponerle al gancho de la caña un gusano un poco robusto mientras veía que la cara de la peli-verde se volvía en una de disgusto.

– ¿Odio a los insectos?

– ¡Tú que crees! – Le frunció el ceño al ver su caña – tu caña tiene una carnada mucho más efectiva

– ¿Envidiosa? – le sonrió.

– ¿No será celosa?

– Son diferentes mi amiga come zanahorias – arrojo la cuerda a una buena distancia y apretó el mango – busca en un diccionario

Gumi hizo una mueca.

– Tal vez después

– Muy bien chicos

Todos dirigieron su atención a su profesor castaño que sonreía mientras sostenía su caña de pesca.

–El límite de pescados será de tres y esos peces serán su cena y aprovecharemos el tiempo de sobra para nadar y el quien pesque los peces más grandes ganara tres puntos en mi clase

Muchos se emocionaron ante la propuesta pero otros se quejaron ya que dudaban pescar un pescado muy grande con las cañas que tenían ya que los gusanos y otros insectos se escapaban de los garfios.

Rin, Gumi junto con otros compañeros empezaron con la pesca mientras que los demás mejoraban sus carnadas. La rubia sintió un tirón y vio que un pez había pescado el anzuelo, al jalar con fuerza saco del agua un pez no más grande de quince centímetros.

– Parece que Rin tiene el primer lugar por el momento – Al ser froto la barbilla mientras veía a la rubia poner el pescado en una cubeta llena de agua.

– ¡No tan rápido!

Todos voltearon hacia Kaito que estaba sosteniendo un pez de treinta centímetros. Y ese fue el detonante para que todos empezaran con la pesca y trataran de atrapar pescados más grandes que una regla.

.

Ya pasaron varias horas y algunos tenían mas suerte que otros pescando.

– ¿Cómo vas Gumi?

– Apenas tengo un pescado un poquito más grande que el tuyo – miro con decepción a su pez.

– Si, Kaito está por delante de nosotras – miro al peli-azul que tenía dos pescados grandes en su cubeta mientras que su cubeta aún tenía al pescado que atrapo primero. Entonces sintió unos piquetes en su hombro y al voltear frunció el ceño en desagrado al ver a Neru sosteniendo una caña sin señuelo.

– ¿Qué?

Al verla poner su mano abierta cerca de ella regreso a observar el rio a la espera de otro pescado hasta que fue girada bruscamente y ver a la rubia con un semblante enojado.

– ¿¡Que!? – exclamo Rin un poco enojada por el acto repentino, seguida de Gumi que también veía a Neru con irritación y un poco de cautela.

– Quiero tu caña – ella fue directa.

– ¿Nani? – enarco una ceja.

– Dije que quiero tu caña oídos de pescado

– Te escuche la primera vez pero, ¿Por qué debería darte mi caña?

– Tu caña de pesca es una de las pocas que tiene un zircón

– ¿Y? ¿No puedes pedírselas a otros?

– La tuya tiene un zircón más grande

– Solo por tres milímetros

– Como sea, ¡Dame esa caña!

– ¡No!

Rin apretó el agarre del mango cuando Neru jalo de las anillas de la caña en un intento de quitársela. Sintió unos brazos agarrar su cintura y sabía que era Gumi ayudándola aunque Neru parecía tener más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Se parecía mucho al viejo juego de la cuerda y parecía ser un empate.

A su alrededor vio a los demás estudiantes formar un circulo en ellas y otros los pudo distinguir hiendo hacia donde estaba su castaño maestro.

Dejo salir un grito ahogado al ser llevada abruptamente hacia adelante y al ver a Neru sus ojos se estrecharon. Observo a Len ayudando al Celular humano y sintió que se le empezaba a deslizar su agarre en el mango y la hizo dudar de que ella y Gumi tengan oportunidades de ganar esa pelea.

Sus dudas se despejaron al sentir sus manos soltarse y haciendo que ella y su amiga cayeran al agua y haciendo que la mayoría de los chicos se rieran, en especial Neru. Mientras que la peli-verde miraba con ira a todos los del salón, la rubia fulminaba con la mirada solo a dos.

La risa de Neru se detuvo cuando le fue arrancado de sus manos la caña y después de maldecir dio media vuelta y se quedó en blanco al ver a Al con cara de pocos amigos mientras sostenía la caña que le arrebato a Rin.

– A-Al-sensei – sonrió torpemente y volteo a ver a Len solo para descubrir que se había marchado.

– Akita Neru puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué le quitaste esta caña a Kagamine-san y arrojaste a ella y a Megpoid-san al agua?

– Yo le pedí prestada su caña a Kagamine-san pero no quiso y empezó a insultarme y solo me defendí – de sus ojos salieron lágrimas falsas esperando a que creyera su acto.

Pero solo hizo que Al suspirara en desacuerdo.

– Akita-san… no nací ayer

– Ya lo note anciano – los ojos de Neru se encogieron y empezó a sudar frio al escuchar un gruñido de su maestro. Se maldijo a si misma al responderle por reflejo.

– Por molestar a tus compañeras e insultarme buscaras madera para el campamento para tres días tu sola

– ¡QUE! ¡Pero eso me tomara horas!

– Y tienes cuatro puntos menos en mi clase por romper tu caña

– ¡QUE! Espere, pero si mi caña esta…

 _CRACK_

Todos miraron con sorpresa como Al rompió la caña de pesca que tenía en sus manos e hizo que Rin se sienta inquieta respecto a que sus puntos en la escuela disminuyan.

– Ahora tienes cuatro puntos menos – le sonrió.

– Pero esa es la caña de Rin

– No, no lo es

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – puso sus manos en la cintura.

– En tus manos estaba esta caña la que le robaste a Kagamine-san haciéndola tuya dejando a un lado la otra – señalo la caña rota – y la que antes era tuya se volvió la caña de Rin y por lo tanto pierdes cuatro puntos por tu indisciplina

– ¡NO ES JUSTO!

– Y no es justo que le quites a tus compañeros lo que tienen solo porque no te gusta lo que tú posees – cerro los ojos – además no sería la primera vez que lo haces, ya recibí varias quejas de otros compañeros, así que ve a reunir la madera de una vez antes de que se haga más oscuro

– Pero… – miro con recelo a Rin – ¡RIN, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Observaron como el Celular humano se fue corriendo y cumplir con su tarea antes de que anocheciera. Al escuchar a su profesor aplaudir se olvidaron de él Celular humano y voltearon a verle.

– Kagamine-san, Megpoid-san vayan a cambiarse – miro a las dos chicas que aún estaban en el rio – y ustedes dos junto con los demás traigan sus cubetas, mientras yo reviso lo que pescaron diviértanse en lo que queda del día

– Hai Sensei – todos dijeron al unísono.

Rin ayudo a Gumi y ambas se fueron a su tienda a buscar ropa seca. Después de caer al agua no estaban de humor para nadar con los demás.

– Ne, Rin – se puso una blusa naranja.

– ¿Qué? – acomodo su listón blanco.

– ¿Has visto a Kamui-sensei?

Enarco una ceja rubia ante su pregunta. Antes de dormirse ella había oído que sus profesores Leon y el peli-morado irían con ellos pero en un transporte diferente.

– Escuche del Celular humano que ellos fueron a conseguir linternas porque a Al-sensei se le olvidaron en su casa – Gumi se arregló su falda – pero ya han pasado horas y no los he visto

– Tal vez tuvieron que arreglar algo en el camino Gumi – se puso sus calentadores – tal vez Luki-senpai les dio un recado de parte de los otros profes antes de venir

–… Puede que tengas razón

– ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?

Gumi levanto la mano.

– No me respondas

.

Kaito estaba caminando con una linterna que le dio Kamui-sensei hacia el autobús en busca de su maleta.

Se sintió como un estúpido en cuanto entro a su tienda de campaña para ponerse su pijama vio que su maleta no estaba y recordó que el salió corriendo del autobús en busca de un árbol para ir al baño había olvidado bajar su equipaje y cuando los demás se enteraron Neru no dudo en hacer uno de sus comentarios.

– Estúpido Celular humano – mascullo para sí mismo – no tenía por qué insultarme, es decir no soy el primero ni el último en que se le olvida su equipaje

Apunto la linterna hacia la izquierda y logro ver un brillo. Acelero el paso y encontró el autobús que los trajo al monte Hiei.

Tubo cuidado de no tropezar con las piedras que habían en el suelo. Siendo de noche y el frio que estaba haciendo el empezó a correr hacia el transporte y al entrar movió la linterna hacia los lados y esperando a que ninguno de sus compañeros se haya llevado su maleta mientras estaba pescando.

Suspiro al encontrar su maleta azul y al abrirla vio que todo estaba en orden, tal y como la dejo. De su maleta saco una mini hielera y al abrirla sus ojos se volvieron brillosos al ver sus helados en perfecto estado. Cuando iba a sacar una paleta congelada escucho un ruido haciendo que detenga su travesía.

Metió su helado en la hielera y salió del autobús. Movió la linterna a los lados y vio unos arbustos moverse.

– Muy gracioso chicos

Se acercó a la planta.

– Necesitaran más que mover unas hojas para asustarme

Empezó a dudar.

– Ya chicos, o le diré a Al-sensei

Sus manos temblaron al estar muy cerca y se le escapo un jadeo ante lo que salió y fue un conejito con el ojo negro. Soltó una risa nerviosa y ahuyento al mamífero peludo, realmente se sintió como un estúpido. Por cosas como estas le dicen Bakaito, pero no les dará el crédito a quien se lo diga.

Al dar vuelta vio a una persona castaña parado frente a él y con la luz de su linterna apuntando a la cara de este le dio un aire aterrador.

Lo último que recordó es que grito con todo su aliento antes de desmayarse.

* * *

 **Yo:** ¿Quién será esa persona que asusto hasta dejar inconsciente a Kaito? ¿Por qué Len actúa de esa manera? ¿Y porque es un maldito infeliz? Tendrán que saberlo en el siguiente capitulo (voltea y ve a Len dándole rosas a Rin)

 **Rin (dándole la espalda):** No quiero hablar contigo

 **Len (desanimado):** Ya te dije que fue culpa de Cristal

 **Yo:** Ya te dije que no me involucres, ¡Debiste poner mas fuerza de voluntad!

 **Rin (toma las rosas y las pisa):** No te perdonare tan fácil (Se va)

 **Len:** ¡Demonios!

 **Yo:** (Pone los ojos como puntos) ... Ya lo resolverán solos, a menos de que se me ocurra algo para el siguiente capitulo (rio maliciosamente) y lamento lo del lemon pero es M por varias razones

Quiero agradecer a **Denisse Kagamine 24seven** , **Anna963** y a **dei villanueva 9** , por los favoritos y de nuevo otro agradecimiento a esos últimos tres junto con **Koneko Kagamine** , y **diva goldsmith 3** por seguir esta historia

 **Anna693:** He cierto, aquí Len es un completo i*becil, y esto apoya lo patán que es, pero mejor no te digo mucho o podría arruinar el misterio :3 espero que te haya gustado


End file.
